Mark XXIV - Tank
|B2 = |B3 = |B4 = }} |image = |based = Unknown |appearances = Iron Man 3 |continuity = Marvel Cinematics Universe (Earth-199999) |creator = Tony Stark |user = Tony Stark |affiliations = Iron Legion Hall of Armors |markno = Mark 24 (XXIV) |codename = Tank |class = Special Iron Man Suit |type = Heavy Combat Suit |armorcolor = Dark Brown With Light Golden Platings |height = User's Height |status = Destroyed |colors = #800517 |power = Vibranium Arc Reactor Mark II |systems = J.A.R.V.I.S. OS Status System Propulsion System |weapons = Repulsors (Repulsion Mark I) Unibeam (Chest Repulsor) |composition = Titanium Plating |equipment = Armor Gauntlet Armor Boots |specialfeats = N/A |weightlvl = -- |strengthlvl = -- |predecessor = -- |successor = -- |preceded = Mark 23 |followed = Mark 25 }} The Mark 24 (Mark XXIV), also known by its name as "Tank", is a Heavy Combat Suit, and was one of several new Iron Man Armors created by Tony Stark as part of the Iron Legion. The armor was created sometime after the Battle of New York. It was featured in Iron Man 3, and made its debut when Tony ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to initiate the "House Party Protocol", in which it was activated along with the rest of the Iron Legion to aid Tony in his battle against Aldrich Killian. The suit earned it's name the "Tank", for being able to withstand heavy damage in combat, and just like the Mark 17, has an oversized Chest Repulsor RT, that fires powerful blasts on it's enemies and can also generate a powerful Repulsor Shield for protection. Armor Design The Mark 24 has brown and light gold plates in it's overall armor design. It has an enlarged chest piece, as well as a rough-edged helmet, much like the Mark 17 and Mark XI's design. Armor Capabilities High Armor Durability Since it is a Heavy Combat Suit, the Mark 24 has increased Armor Durability. Built to withstand powerful attacks from enemies, it's armor can handle twice the damage of a regular Iron Man Armor, making it one of the strongest and most reliable armors among all of Tony's armors. High Firepower Built to handle powerful combat, the Mark 24 is equipped with a variety of weapons that it can use during battle. It's main weapons, which are the armor's Repulsors and Unibeam, have the most powerful attack damage when used. Armor Features Thrusters The Mark 24 has powerful Thrusters equipped on it's back with the standard Repulsion system. Weaponry It is safe to asume that Mark 24 has the same weapon systems previously seen on earlier Iron Man armors Repulsors The Mark 24 has the standard type of Repulsors, only it is more powerful, which makes the armor excellent for use in combat. Unibeam The Mark 24 has an enlarged Unibeam and chest piece much like the Mark 17, but slightly smaller in size. It's Unibeam is circular and is surrounded by light brown plating along with four bars connected to it. The bars form an x-shape that firmly hold the chest piece to the armor, completely interlocking it with the suit. Being a Heavy Combat Suit, the armor's Unibeam is presumed to have a powerful energy output. Capable of firing an immense amount of power, it's Unibeam is second only to the Mark 17's original piece. History Before Iron Man 3 'The Iron Legion and Creation' Iron Man 3 'Activation of the "House Party Protocol"' The Mark 24 was activated by J.A.R.V.I.S. along with all the other armors in the basement of Tony's Malibu Mansion, under the order of the "House Party Protocol" issued by Tony. It then flew out of the Hall of Armors and went towards the Roxxon Oil Rig together with the other 35 armors. When the Iron Legion arrived, the Mark 24 followed as the armors slowly surrounded the rig. With the armors forming a line, it flew beside the Mark 19 and stopped right beside it. As the armors completed surrounding the rig, it can be briefly seen hovering with the other armors, waiting for Tony's commands as the Extremis Soldiers stand surprised with the arrival of the Iron Legion. When Tony orders J.A.R.V.I.S. to "Target all Extremis heat signatures. Disable with extreme prejudice.", JARVIS' replies with "Yes sir!", which echoes throughout all of the armors, including the Mark 24. The armor then targets the Extremis Soldiers, and proceeds to attack them after. It fights them off in the rig with the help of the armors during the battle. In the midst of the battle, the Mark 24 is briefly seen as it blasts two Extremis Soldiers in the air, after they were tossed and hit by the Mark 25's Pneumatic Hammers. The Mark 24 never makes any other appearance after that point. It is unknown what happened to the armor, as it may have been destroyed in battle or blown up by the order of the Clean Slate Protocol issued by Tony, as a sign of his devotion to his girlfriend, Pepper Potts. Other Media Iron Man 3 - The Official Game The Mark 24 is a limited edition armor that became available in the game on December 1, 2013 and ended it's run on December 13, 2013. It is one of the Special Offer Armors, and has the Proton Shield special power. Edition * XP to unlock: 155,000 * Stark Credits needed: 140,000 * Score Multiplier: x4.5 * HP: 2,750 * Weapon DMG: 110 * Special: 5 * Special Power: Proton Shield * Game Description: Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Notes * The Mark 24 was the twenty-fourth suit built by Tony Stark, and the seventeenth suit as part of the Iron Legion. Trivia * The Mark 24 was one of the many suits that could be seen in the Iron Man 3 movie theatrical poster, along with the Marks 16, 17, 33, 39, and 41, with the Mark 42 being worn by Tony. * This armor has a very similar resemblance to the Space Armor Mark III in the comics. With it's design on the face plate, as well as with some traits in the body armor. Although it is unknown if the creators of the movie did base the designs of this armor from the comic armor. * The Mark 24 is the first armor to feature brown plates in it's color scheme. ** It is also the first armor to have brown and gold color's in it's overall armor plating. Gallery Photo(276).JPG 24.jpg|Mark 24 in Iron Man 3 IM_MK24_-_Game.png Photo(626).JPG| References * There are no References to display. External Links * * * ---- Category:Iron Legion Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Technology Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Earth-199999 Category:Special Iron Man Suits Category:Armors Category:Earth-199999 Technology Category:Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Category:Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Category:Clean Slate Protocol